Now That's What You Call a Dream
by TheSilverArgents
Summary: In which Clara and Davey take care of Jack and Katherine's daughter, Ruth.


"Christ what if I drop her?" Clara asked as Davey passed seven-month-old Ruth into her arms.

"Clara, you're sitting down. You aren't gonna drop her." Davey replied in an amused tone. He set the baby's head down lightly in the crook of his wife's elbow. The baby began to stir in her arms and Clara's eyes moved to his immediately in instant worry.

"She's just getting used to you, relax." Davey said breathing out a laugh.

Clara relaxed a little bit, but still came to her own defense, "I've never had this before. You had Les, this is easy for you. Babies are…foreign to me." She stared at Ruth who was currently making to grab at her hair. Davey watched the two quietly, leaning against the armrest of the couch. Clara relaxed into the cushions of the sofa as she slowly became more comfortable with the baby. Ruth's tiny hand reached up to grab her face and it lightly hit the tip of her nose.

Clara let out a little giggle and she lightly tapped Ruth on the nose as well, making the baby's eyes go wide. Davey let out a small laugh and Clara turned to him, "What?" Her eyes were bright and playful, all her previous worries forgotten.

"Nothing, you're just really good at this."

Clara's smile faltered a little bit and Davey realized his mistake he began to apologize but Clara cut him off, the smile plastered back on her face, "Mr. Jacobs, I'm good at everything."

* * *

"How can someone be so loud and so tiny at the same time?!" Clara exclaimed in disbelief as Ruth let out another wail.

"That is the one thing about babies I haven't figured out yet, darling!" Davey half-shouted trying to be heard over the child's cries."Do you know what she wants?"

"Well," Clara looked at her watch and said, "It's eight-thirty already, I think she wants to eat." She paused for a moment and that same worry that had been all over her face an hour and a half ago was back, "What do we feed her? We can't feed her people food!"

"You need to breastfeed her." Davey said completely deadpan, waiting for her reaction. Sure enough, Clara's face soon morphed from worried to terrified and Davey snickered. Her features soon relaxed and she rolled her eyes, "You think you're so funny don't you?"

"I do, actually; you should have seen your face." Davey called over his shoulder as he went into the kitchen and got the baby food from the pantry. He held the small pots of the pureed food up to her and announced, "I've got this one."

* * *

"She's asleep?" Clara asked from her spot at the corner of the couch. Her knees were pulled up from her chest and she was rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Fast asleep." Davey confirmed and sunk down so that he was sitting on the floor. She brought her legs down and he leaned his head against them thankfully."It's tiring, I don't know how Jack and Katherine do it." Clara hummed in agreement and ran her hands through his hair. They were quiet for a moment, enjoying the silence and each other's company.

Then Clara spoke,"Do you want one?"

"Want what, sweetheart?" He asked tiredly, nuzzling into her.

"A baby." She whispered so softly he thought he'd misunderstood her.

Davey looked up at her quickly. She was staring straight ahead, trying to not look at him. "Clara why are you…"

"Just answer the question!" She demanded in a hushed, but assertive tone. "And do it honestly, don't beat around the bush."

Davey let out a long exhale, rubbing his eyes, "Fine. Seeing you with Ruth, I thought that, yes, it'd be nice to have one." He said it all in a rush and Clara sighed.

"You looked so happy.." Clara trailed off, moving her hand from his hair to trace the contours of his face.

"So did you." Davey told her, holding her hand to his face. Clara sniffled and he immediately moved from the floor to the couch, wrapping an arm around her. "No, no-no-no, don't do that come on."

"I'm sorry I can't…"She trailed off as tears brimmed her eyes again, threatening to spill.

'Hey, come on, it's not as if you could control it!" He exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"I wish…I wish I could give us a baby but I can't and-and I'm sorry!" The tears were coming quicker now, spilling down her face.

"Don't you ever apologize for that, okay. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault." He brought her chin up with his index finger so that she was staring him straight in the eye. He wiped the tears off her cheeks with his other hand.

Clara sighed while looking at him,"There's something wrong wit-" He cut her off by pressing the tear-stained finger to her lips.

"Don't say that. I love you and that's enough for me, alright, Mrs. Jacobs?" Davey told her slowly, begging her to see his point.

Clara nodded after a moment of silence. "I love you too, Mr. Jacobs."


End file.
